Gone
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: Phoebe is kidnapped by a Demon and grams doesn't manage to get her back,15 years later when Phoebes nineteen and nearly fully evil Prue and Piper have to find a way to turn their good again before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Penny haliwell sits on the backyard lounge chair in the hot soft skin glistens and she is comforted by the sound of her young gran children's ,her eldest was 9 years old,strong willed and stubborn who was playing with her younger siblings,Piper who was seven years old and shy and worrisome.  
Then there was Pennys youngest grandaughter little Phoebe who was four and a little rascal,always causing trouble in the manner,but deep inside she was there was something special about these children and their were all witches,the three were a powerful force of good called the charmed ones and when they were older they would be very powerful indeed.

Pennys daughter Patty was tragically killed by a Demon leaving Penny in the care of her young grandaughters.

"Grams!" Phoebe squeals in delight as she catches a butterfly in between her small has a bucket hat on and shorts and a baby blue looks and smiles "ew Phoebe,you'll kill it!" Prue scolds her baby sister and Phoebe sticks her tongue out."No,shes my friend,her name is princess" Phoebe grins and as she opens up her hand a little Prue uses her power of telekinesis to cause the butterfly to be forced out of Phoebes hands and the butterfly flys away quickly.  
"Piper freeze him!"Phoebe demands but Piper doesn't see where it is.  
This causes Phoebe to bursts into tears and she runs over to Penny "grams,Pwue,used her power on me!" She sobs crawling onto Pennys lap and laying her head on the elderly womans chest.  
"Prudence,what have I told you" Penny tells off her grandaughter.  
"Yeah,naughty Prue!" Piper laughs and Prue only glares "shut up Piper" Prue snaps.

Prue walks over to her younger sister,she never liked seeing her sisters upset,she was their big sister and as soon as she lost her mother she vowed to always protect them.

"Come here Phoebs" she says,Phoebe loved Prue and was always clinging to her like there was no tomorrow,she admired jumps off Penny and Prue picks Phoebe up and Phoebe wraps her arms around her neck."Sorry I made you sad" Prue apologizes and Phoebe kisses Prues neck."Its okay Pwue,im gonna go find Princess!"she declares and jumps away from Prue and she grabs Pipers hand "Biper,you coming?"She asks and Piper looks into the big innocent brown eyes of her sister.  
"Fine" she says and she and Piper hold hands and they start calling out princess.

Near by a Demon watches had a perfect plan in his head how to be able to rid the world of witches.

Phoebe and Piper are behind the bushes in a small confined space with a tall tree above them and a few pipes and a shovel."He's gone Phoebe" Piper says sadly to her sister and tears sparkle in the four years olds eyes but it doesn't last long when a ripple appears in thin air and itd soon a Demon in human form with tannec skin and a black cloak.  
Phoebe squeals as he grabs piper."Grams!" She screams and she thinks fast by all the action movie she sneakly watches at night and grabs the shovel and she hits it over the Demons face.  
Startled he lets go of a crying Piper."Grams help!" The two scream running through the bushes but As their grams and Prue appear Phoebd pushes Piper in front of her and she feels two hands grab her waist and she squeals loudly as she's lifted into the air.

She squirms in his arms "Prue!" She crys out as they look at her horrified and Penny trys to use her magic but it will hurt Phoebe and the Demon then disappears along with is horrified as she looks at where Phoebe just was why Prue holds a crying Piper in her arms.  
"Where is she grams?" Prue asks and Penny looks at her "I Don't know darling but we'll find her,I promise".

"Oh shut up!" The Demon says as he throws Phoebe in a cave bit of the crawls into the corner,petrified and wanting her family,she huddles her knees to her quick moving chest and she feels the rocky wall behind her as tears run down her face and she feels her brown hair stick to her consumes her "Prue" she whimpers out her big sisters name knowing she always saved doesn't know what to do as a bigger man appears and he says some sought of spell and the toddler falls asleep abruptly.

"The child is now one of us" laughs the source of all evil and his right hand man Draton smirks "an evil charmed one,now thats a legacy". 


	2. The tonic

15 years later

Prue-24  
Piper-22  
Phoebe-19  
Cole-27  
Grams-deceased at 56

-Prue-

I wake up with small moan,my back still hurts from the vanquishing process of last nights Warlock.  
I get up off the bed and walk out into the coo, aired hallway and I smell food the wofting up from the kitchen.I smile,my little sister Piper must be making a good breakfast.

I swiftly walk down the steps,my foot falls loud and I am in the kitchen and I see a humming Piper in front of the stove with a crackling fry pan in front of her and I smell the is a chef at the resteraunt called Quake,she is very passionate about cooking.I on the other hand am a photographer at a place called 415 magazine and I too love what I do.

I walk over to the coffee pot.A heavy sadness falls over me as I see Piper with a frown."Sweetie,whats wrong?" I ask her although I already know what it puts the pan on the other side of the stove and turns to face me."Today is her nineteenth birthday Prue" she murmurs,I feel all my happiness fade away,15 years ago our baby sister was kidnapped by a Demon,our grams was too late to save her,we looked everywhere,scryed,used magic but we never got her back and grams died trying 3 years day its always at the back of my mind,Piper couldn't cope with it all,we were so always like this on Phoebes don't know what happened to her but we thought she was dead for ages until we went into the underworld and saw her.

She was 16 and completely corrupted by evil,she was not the same,but in her eyes,I could see some light,there was still some hope to save her.  
"I know honey" I answer and Piper has tears in her eyes so I pull her into my arms and let her sisters and I were all really close,I am fiercely over protective over them.I felt like a failure the day Phoebe went missing,I couldn't save my baby sister,so I made it up by protecting Piper with my are very,very close,we have went through so much toghther,losing Grams and Phoebe,I thank god for her everyday that I have her.  
I kiss her temple and close my eyes.  
"One of these days we will get her back Piper,I promise".

-Phoebe-

I walk through the dark tunnels of underworld in my black dress, a pitiful slave walks past bows in front of me "your highness" he croaks and I smirk "hello Rambus,did you bring me that weasel leprechaun that tried to give me a dose of bad luck?" I ask and he gulps.  
"I tried to but I don't have a **Shillelag** h to get to there" he apologizes and I scowl in discreet.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Demon,they are 11 inches tall,how hard can it be to kill them!" I screams feeling my anger boil and a strong fire blaze shoots from my hand hitting the Demon and he screams out as the flames engulf him and he turns to ash."Now Phoebe,you can't kill every Demon that gets on your nerve,you know that" Says the source,his lips are in a thin line.  
"Sorry father" I mutters walking into my room.  
It is a cave with with a hovering red bed,I has black candles that have the levitate up and sit on my bed and I cross my legs over and look at my father."You should be focusing on how to kill you're sisters my dear child,they have vanquished over 100 of my best assassins in the last month" he tells me and the mention of my sisters gives me a twinge of sadness.I don't know how I feel about them.

I look up at my father "Phoebe?" He says and I sigh "they are still my sisters" I say and his black eyes widen.  
"I thought I stripped you of all humanity,they are Witches,our enemies" he says in a Sharpe voice.  
"BUT THEY ARE STILL FAMILY!" I yell feeling overwhelmed,he growels.  
"So you still have some human emotions" he says and he puts out his hand and in a flash of gold a glass appears in his a tonic full of evil,I take it to keep myself evil.  
"I don't need that shit,it makes me sick and it tastes putrid,and I am evil" I snap.

"Do I need to remind you of how much I sacrificed to keep you,all the demons I have protected you from and who have wanted to over rule me,I have taken you in and loved you as my own,only for you to repay me with pathetic human talk,now you will drink this Tonic,its for your own good" he says and I don't reply.I love my life,I am the princess of all evil,people listen to me,but there is only one thing from keeping me pure evil.  
My sisters.

I remember laughing and playing with them when I was little."They don't love you Phoebe,they never made any attempt to get you,remember that" he says and I sigh.I walk up to him and I grab the tonic and I look at him straight in the eyes as I gulp the vile down my throat.  
I cringe at the foul taste, and I throw the glass and it smashes against the rock into pieces.  
He nods before disappearing.

I feel myself hating my sisters a few moments after father leaves me and I know its worked.  
"Cole!" I yell and he then appears,he is in his red Demon form with his teeth bared toghther."What is it Phoebe,I was in the middle of something" he says and I only smirk.

I put my dress sleeves over my shoulders and the dress slides off me and drops on the sandy floor to my topless chest sticks out and he suddenly turns into his human glimmering green eyes twinkle "oh how you seduce me" he says and he grabs my cheeks and his sweaty lips crush against mine and we land on my bed. 


	3. An attack

-Piper-  
I am in the conservatory, I'm am reading a book that I am asorbed into,its distracting me from the emotional pain I was suffering in the I see something in the corner of my eye,I flick my brown eyes and see a Demon with a demented face and lots of deep scars embedded into his skin,along with a dark skinned Demon,they growel and I jump up from my suddenly forms a blazing ball of fire in his palm with a deep scowl on his face.

He hurls it at me,I squeak loudly and throw my hands out in front of me stopping the fireball completely from hitting me just a few centimetres away from Demons freeze along with it,"Prue!" I call out my older sisters name loudly.

My eyes don't leave the bright red ball frozen in time,"Piper,you okay?" Prue asks coming in and I quickly move to the side and Prue then waves her arm in front of the fireball as it unfreezes and it deflects the ball and it hits the demented face Demon and he screams in rage as he falls to the Dark skinned demon forms a sparking bright blue ball and he tosses it and this time I don't have time to freeze it and I feel it collide with my chest and its like im being hit by lighting as I black out.

-Prue-

"Piper!" I yell as she falls as soon as the ball hits her,oh no!.  
I then see the knife hidden behind the pot plant for emergencies and I wave my hand and the knife telekineticly sails across the air and it hits the Demon right in the chest and he gasp as his body starts to burst into flames but he quickly shimmers away in a ripple and it reminds me of the day Phoebe was abducted.

I quickly crash down next to Piper and Scoop her body into my arms "Leo!" I yell up at the air as I move a few hair strands from Pipers face."Please don't be dead,don't let me lose the only family I have left" I pray just as a steaming blue light of orbs appears and it forms into whitelighter,he guides good witches.  
He is also Pipers boy friend,"what happened?" He asks as worry fills his eyes,"just heal her!" I order and he quickly ducks down and a gold light flows from his hands and I watch as Pipers bloodied wounds start to patch up and soon enough her eyes snap open and she looks up at me with her chocolate brown orbs.  
"Leo?" She smiles and she lifts her body up from Me and she wraps her arms around our whitelighter.  
Leo has to go alot,he has so many other charges and duties and he can only see Piper sometimes.

"Thank you for saving " Piper laughs and leans her head against Leo and I smile."I can't stay for long,but I have some news" Leo says and Piper groans.  
"Of course" she mutters,a flash of guilt crosses Leo but he quickly recovers."The elders have been feeling a demonic surge of power,its getting stronger and theres been rumors" he says and Piper and I stand up along with Leo "what rumors?" I ask him.

He looks down for a moment "Leo?" Piper says and his eyes meet hers, "there has been rumors that a new source is coming into role,a girl,a young one at that,and they think she's a witch,but not just any witch.." he says and I get a pang of shock.  
"Leo,what are you saying?.." I ask but already know the answer.  
He sighs "Phoebe,they think its Phoebe".

A wave of some sought of dizziness hits me and I have to sit on a chair."No,its not true,they are wrong,Phoebe would never be that.."  
"Evil" Leo finishes off my sentence and he starts to speak."Prue,Phoebe was kidnapped 15 years ago,time has changed,she probably changed,she has been living with source all this time,who knows what type of influence he has had on her,or what he's done to her.  
"She has been seen,she has killed innocents and she is powerful too,I don't want to believe it,but think about it,you saw her all those years ago,she wasn't Phoebe,she saved the source remember?" A pain hits me,I can't believe it,my sweet baby sister who would never hurt a fly,killing lots of innocents,I just can't believe it.  
I then think back to 3 years ago.

-Flashback-  
W _e reform in the underworld,Piper and I hand in see grams killing numerous Demons with her Potions and the scream out in pain._  
 _I see the source ,he is in his shadowy cloak,a whisper of fear crawls through me._  
 _"Grams!" A 19 year old Piper screams as we run to her aid and she looks at us "girls,I told you stay home!" She yells before throwing A demon into the wall with her powers._  
 _"You can't do this alone!" I argue with her and she looks at me,"we got more potions" I smile and she nods "fine".Piper and I smile and we stand side by side of grams._

 _The cave around of us in the underworld is a reddish colour, lit by teke torches.I grab a potion Vile and throw it at Demons,soon enough all Demons are gone and the source is looks at us with a nonchalant expression._  
 _"Give her back,its over" Grams says and he doesn't say anything,"yeah you jack ass,she doesn't want to be here!" I yell._  
 _He only smirks as grams pulls out the source vanquishing potion vile."You mortals are fools" he laughs._

 _Anger runs through my veins,"you want to see her? Fine,Phoebe!" He calls out and I can't believe this is happening._  
 _I almost shake with excitement,Grams has never lost a fight,Phoebe will come running to us._  
 _I see a movement and I freeze,"don't be shy child,nanny and sisters are here" he says in a mocking tone._  
 _Then a teenage girl,no older looking than 16 appears,the first thing I notice is her same ones that would look into mine as she cuddled me and the storm would go on._  
 _"Phoebe" I whisper as tears form in my eyes,I could drop to my knees._

 _She stands in a straight posture next to the source,she is in a tight black leather suit with her long brown hair in a messy mascara and eye liner are on her face,her eyes soften as she sees us,her eyes fall on me._  
 _"Witches" she says bluntly and I almost choke,no..._  
 _"Phoebe,come on,we'll take you back home sweetie back to the manor" grams smiles and Phoebe only lets the corner of her lip tug up._  
 _"I'm not going anywhere"she snaps and I cringe._

 _Grams then throws the potion bottle and it flys through the air and just as its about to hit him Phoebe throws her hand out and a fire blaze leaves her palm and it hits the bottle and Piper ,Phoebe just saved the source._  
 _He smirks "too easy" Phoebe then jumps in front of him as he waves a hand up,which would normally make one of us get thrown into a wall._  
 _Instead Phoebe goes flying instead and she groans as she is collided with thr sandy just saved my life I realize seeing how she is next to me,we can still save her! I think to myself._  
 _Just then Grams yells out as her body connects with the rocky wall "grams!" Piper and I scream in unison and blood starts to form in her hair._  
 _"No" I swear I hear Phoebe gasp._  
 _I turn around and I look into Phoebes eyes,they lock onto my blue ones and I just see the look of sadness as she dissspears in flames and I sink to my knees next to grams as the source goes too and Leo can't hear our calls from the underworld._

I look up at Leo "she cared Leo,I saw it,she saved my life!" I protest in her defense.I look at Piper "Prue,I understand,you want to believe that Phoebe is still your sister,but you may have to face the fact that shes not".

-Phoebe-

I have my feet hung over the thrown made out of cosmic rock.I am waiting for some amusement to entertain me,I am incredibly tonic always puts me in a bad mood,what can you expect,its full of evil and evil isn't nice.  
Then a Demon appears,A knife in his chest.  
"Did you succeed in killing the charmed ones?" I ask the wounded Demon and he shakes.  
"N-no princess,I injured one of them,the youngest,t-they killed Per-perculous" he croaks and I groan.I then see as he drops to his knees and the knife kills him and he bursts into flames.

"Must I do everything myself!" I scream in rage.

I then let the flames cover my body and I land in the manor memories of me running through here as a child hit me,but only a few,all my memories as a young kid are fading,along with the good that is still lingering inside of me.

I see Piper and Prue in front of me,I can sense a whitelighters been here.I crinkle my nose and Prue and Piper look at me in shock.  
"Hello sisters" I say sinserstly.

I can see their shocked expressions,"I'm not here for a reunion,I'm here to kill you,so Just let me get it over and done with,save all the family stuff for when you join your mother and grandmother again in a cemetery,thats if i leave enough body to be able to fit in one" I snap vulgarly seeing as Piper walks forward.  
"What happened to you Phoebe?" Her voice Breaks.

A rush over anger stabs me "I'm not you're Phoebe anymore,she died along time ago,she passed the day her family abandoned her and they will now pay".


	4. Evil

-Prue-

I stand in shock,Phoebe's eyes are pointed and an evil glints in them,"what have they done to you? You are a ruthless killer" Piper whispers and Phoebe smiles wickedly.  
"Oh dear sister,I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" she chuckles in dry ,twisted humor.  
"I'm evil" she then waves her hand out in front of her and before I can do anything are both picked up by a strong force and we are thrown backwards in the air and Piper and I both scream as our bodys smash through the stainless steel windows and I feel the glass tear through my clothes and we land on the grass with a sheet of glass falling over us.

I moan and quickly check Piper who's eyes are nearly popped out of her head.I grab her hand and we help eachother stand up and we look through the smashed window and See Phoebe smiling at us.  
She has a skin tight black dress hugging her body and her eyes remind me of Demons we have vanquished in the past.  
"We are your sisters,how could you be doing this!" I yell brushing the glass pieces off me."I don't have sisters Witch,and I never did" she snaps.  
She then starts to form a fireball,"ah,Piper freeze her!" I order my younger sister.

Piper raises her hands and Phoebe freezes mid way of forming a fireball.  
"Vanquishing my evil,and lets not forget I haven't seen her in nearly 3 years,my pure evil sister!" Piper screeches as we run into the Manner,jumping through the window and I notice Phoebe fighting through the freeze."Holy crap,the freeze is wearing off,she has more powers!" I say and soon she unfrozen and she chucks the fireball.  
We squeal and duck hide behind the couch and Piper quickly freezes her.  
"What are we going to do,we can't just keep on freezing her all day!" Piper snaps.  
"I don't really want to kill her either" I hiss chuckles "why? She's having no hesitation to kill us" Piper retorts and I look at her blankly "you don't mean that" I say and she snorts "aha,don't I?" She replies.  
I ignore her comment,"oh,your hiding,how sweet,I thought this was going to be a little hard" she mocks us.  
"I have made potions in the attic" I say and Piper looks at me "I'll astral project" I say and I quickly close my eyes and Feel my body duplicate and my projected self lands in the Attic."Quickly" I say to myself,I can't kill my baby sister,I tell myself.  
I then grab the small glass bottles and project back into my body and a pain hits my chest,I still haven't mastered that power and I stand up and although it pains me to do it,I throw the potions and just before they hit her she teleports in flames and with that the potion hits the floor turning into just a liquid spill.

-Phoebe-

I reform in the middle of the street,Itsa place I used to go when I cried over missing my family.I stomp into the street,men whistle at me as I walk past,my hips swaying.I am pissed,the charmed ones got away from me,how? They are one are the power of two,I barge into a corner shop called lenwood's.I recognize it from the amount of fugitives that used to walk out of the shop with new guns,or bullets,all that stuff.

The shop is dark,black paint covers the window making it loomy and I see a front desk made from glass with a variety off weapons making me smirk maliciously.  
A bald man looking to be in his early thirties scans my body,"hi" he mortal attraction sickens me,I was used to Cole,my Demon looking at me with lust burning in his emerald eye's.

"Hi,I need a knife" I say seductively,I purposely lean the bottom of my breasts against the top of the glass desk making my clevage pop out and this clearly captures his attention.  
"Well,I need a type baby doll" he smiles at me and I sigh through my nose "a sharpe one,that can kill" I say and his eyes widen "what?" He says right before I grab his head and using my inner strength I force his head around and I feel his bones snapping and his head flop as his neck no longer supports its weight.I let go and his head cracks against the metal and blood oozes from his nose.  
I then scan the knives and see a very sharpe looking one,"that will have to do" I grin and I imagine the knife in my hand and and it then appears from its case and I run my finger down the jaggered blade and chuckle.

I teleport into the sources cave and he sees me,"hi daddy" I say and he nods "why have you come?" He asks me and I try release all the obvious signs of what I'm planning.  
"I want to apologise for being such a brat,it was selfish of me" I say bowing my head and he stands up."Good,but I have also been hard on you,I am sorry" he says and I walk foward and open my arms and he welcomes me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him and I then make the knife appear in my hand and I smirk and I then hold it above him and then I thrust it down until the knife is driven into his back and he moans.  
"Phoebe,what are you doing?" He asks and I dig the knife deeper into his back "no one will tell me what to do anymore,I live by my own terms _father_ " I spit and flames envelope him and he screams out in pain and I throw a fireball to quicken the process of killing him and he soon is a pile of ash and his vanquish causes the walls to shake and I sigh and walk to the the thrown and I slump in it.  
"Lithor!" I yell and the Demon appears "get me all the information on the charmed ones" I tell him.  
He scoffs "only the source orders me around" he says and I smile.

"The source is dead,I killed him,you have a new ."

Please comment xoxoxoxo


	5. bad romance

-Phoebe-

"Take the sources ashes away,they are a pathetic exuse of what the source was but evidence how powerful your new source is!" I boom.  
I then feel arms wrap around my waist and soft lips on mu neck and I smile "Balthazar" I croon seductively leaning my head back against him and only in these moments I dont feel so evil and I feel guilty about my sisters.  
"Phoebe,what are you doing?" He chuckles and I sigh.  
"Making new rules and plans,the witches must die" I mumble and I feel him stiffen around me.  
"What?" I ask him and he lets go of me and grabs my wrist and he drags me to the throne room with the red sky around us and fires blazing in the distance.

He looks at me "Phoebe,this isn't you" he says and I arch an eye brow "excuse me?" I scoff."I've known you for 15 years,I took notice of you,you were never fully evil because you were made of good,you killed innocents yes but never stopped feeling that guilteness,you never talked about your sisters in a mean way,you are not evil and you have to stop this" he pleads and I look at him in disbelief.  
"You are supposed to be a Demon,and in case you didn't notice they are _evil_ " I say and he laughs "well you're supposed to be a Witch,no less a charmed one,they are _good"_ he says in mockery.

I snicker "you are one to talk,you've been evil all the time I've known you Cole" I remind him but he then grabs onto my cheeks and smashes his warm lips against my own and I feel the familiar burst of passion and the urgency to mold myself against him and I slide my hands through his short black hair and moan.  
He pushes me gently and I touch my now damp lips"I love you Phoebe and I will continue to love you until the end of time,I live to protect you" he says keeping his hot hand on my cheek and I try to search his expression.  
"There is no such thing as evil love,its just lust" I say.  
"Thats because I have turned good,the love I feel for you is too strong" he smiles and I push him away "Go!" I order and he looks at me in shock "I said go Balthazar" I snap and he shimmers away leaving me to sigh.

-Piper-

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen" Prue says the spell and all the shards of glass start to go back into the window and soon enough we no longer have a smashed window that our sister put us through.  
I walk into the kitchen and have my head hung,Phoebes eyes are the only thing that fills my head,she was evil and it haunted me.  
Leo then orbs in with his bubbly blue "Piper,hi" he says pulling me into his arms and I allow him to comfort me with his healing aura.  
"Take me to my room" I say softly and I feel our bodies being asorbed into orbs and then I feel our bodies on my bed and Leo cuddles me against him.  
"Piper.." he says and I look at him with my chin against chest and look into his jade runs his fingers through my brown hair "I know your upset,just let it out,I'm not only your boy friend but whitelighter too,there are days when I can't over the guilt of not have been able to save Phoebe" he says and I feel a wave of heart break and then I feel tears pool to my eyes."Let it out honey" he cooes and tears spill from my eyes.

"She is my baby sister Leo,and I let her get destroyed and corrupted by evil,I am the older sister,I should have been able to something but I did nothing,I just want her back so much,she's gone,she's gone.." I sob and he pulls me against him and my tears soak through his blue shirt and I burie my face against him and his arms hold me tight and I see tears in his eyes too.

-Prue-

I listen at the door to hear Pipers meltdown to Leo and my heart breaks for my little sister.I quickly go to my room and lay down on the bed and wrap the blankets around me like I'm coocooned in self hatred.  
Suddenly I see a figure in my room and I look up seeing an unfamiliar face I then react by squinting my eyes and letting my power get channeled and he then flys through the air and bangs against the wall.  
I clench my teeth toghther "woah,woah!" He says jumping up.  
He has short copper black unruly hair and a buff body under his black has caramel tanned skin and he looks older than me by a few years.  
He has glimmering greeny blue eyes and dark circles under them.  
"Who the hell are you!" I snap and he puts his hands out.  
"Relax,I'm not here to kill you,I'm here to tell you about Phoebe,she has killed the source and she is going to be crowned the new source and I want to help you save her,my names Cole".

Comment please


	6. devising a plan

I look at this strange man in the face,I give him a distrusting look and stand up straighter."How do I know that this isn't just isn't some trick, that I'm just some pawn to a game you're playing to kill my sister huh _Cole?_ " I say and quirks his lips.  
"You don't. But all you need to know is that I love Phoebe with all of my heart and I'd never do a thing to intentionally hurt her" he says and I look closely but he looks pretty serious."How is that possible? You're a Demon" comes Leo's voice as he enters my room.

I look at him,"How is it possible for a whitelighter to be alive when he's dead?" Cole squints his eyes "you're belthazor,one of the most powerful Demons out there" Pipers eyes widen as she hears Leo's words and she stands next to me."Then why is he in the house!?" She screeches,  
Cole chuckles "ladies please,if I wanted to hurt you I would have did so already,and I'm not interested in killing you,I want Phoebe back,the old source has corrupted her into a ruthless killer and first on her list are you two. She wants to be fully evil and the only thing standing in her way from being truly evil is you two so we are going have to devise a plan to stop her" he tells us and I look at him "fine, but we do this our way".

-Phoebe-

I blow a piece of hair from my face in boredom. I wave my hand over the other and my nails turn black and I tilt my head "Hmm" I wave it over again and they turn a move Purple "lovely".  
My brain is coming up with ways to kill my pitiful sisters,my demons are running around,they are lost."I'm surrounded by idiots" I mutter.  
Suddenly I feel a wave of dizzeness and I am forced to close my eyes and a vision hits me.

My sisters and their white lighter appear in the underworld and they have viles of potion in their hands.I throw and electricity ball at them but Prue deflects it and it hits me and they then hurl the potions at me and start chanting a spell and I scream in pain as I'm killed.

I gasp and rip away from the premonition and breathe harshly. Then Prue,Piper and Leo appear and I jump up prepared."Fools!" I yell and I then throw a fireball at Piper,and another one since I know she'd freeze the first smirk drops as it has no affect on the Witch."What?" I ask myself and she grins and dissapears in pink and along with the other two."I've been tricked!" I snap,they were just projections,"yes you were" says a voice behind me and then something Sharpe hits me in the back of the head and I lose all consciousness and fall to the floor knocked out.

 _If you liked give it a vote or favorite and comment what you thought and I know it was short but please comment some ideas_

 _-mollie_


End file.
